School Days
by ZoroXSabrina1917
Summary: Zoro and Sabrina go to the same school, and Sabrina is the one that everyone makes fun of. Will Zoro be the one who stands up for her?
1. First Day

**Title: School Days**

**Summary: Zoro and Sabrina go to the same school, and Sabrina is the one that everyone makes fun of. Will Zoro be the one who stands up for her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I got this story idea from hearing a song called Shut Up by Yoo Seung Jun. I don't know why it sparked this idea in me but it just did. So, here it is.**

**First Day**

_It was my first day in 11th grade. I'm not the brightest student here but I manage. People make jokes about me but they are smart enough not to mess with me physically. I was on my way to my locker to start the day when I saw something that really ate at me._

"Hey! Everyone look! It's a cat girl! Hahaha! Look at her! Look at her ears and hair!" one boy yelled.

Everyone looked.

_My name is Sabrina Ichico Nikina. I am 15 years old. I'm starting high school today. I've never been in school so I don't know how things work. But by how I just got called out I can guess that it's not gonna be something that I will enjoy..._

Everyone (but Zoro) pointed and laughed at Sabrina. She just kept her head down and walked to her locker. Zoro noticed that she was shaking as she tried to open her locker. The reason she was shaking was because she couldn't concentrate while everyone was laughing at her. Zoro didn't really want to interfere so he didn't do or say anything. After he got his books and other stuff from his locker he closed it and walked to his first class of the day.

_I don't really get why everyone was making fun of that girl... Sure she had cat ears and long white ankle-length hair but she's still a person who has feelings..._

Zoro's first class was math, and what he didn't expect, Sabrina was in his math period.

_I fucking hate math... Huh? That girl's in my class? (_**That comment on math was brought on by my natural hate for math hahaha)**

Sabrina of course sat in the back because she didn't want to be by the others. Everyone stayed as far away from her as possible. However, Zoro didn't move at all. He just stared at Sabrina.

"Mr. Roronoa Zoro! Quit staring and get to work!" the teacher yelled.

A few of the students giggled at that comment. Zoro grunted and opened his math book. (**Unwillenly of course hahaha)**

_**-So that was the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think of it. I'll update it really soon! Don't worry:D-**_


	2. Lunch Time

**Lunch Time**

It was 12:47, time for lunch. The students made their way to lunch, got their lunch, and sat down at tables. Everyone was talking and it filled the room with a lot of noise. Zoro saw Sabrina making her way to the loneliest table in the room, the one farthest away from all the others. He felt a bit bad, seeing her all alone.

_Poor girl... Should I go over there and sit by her? I don't know..._

Zoro slowly began eating as he carefully watched Sabrina. She wasn't really eating. Eventually she just pushed her tray away from her and put her head down in her arms.

_Huh? Why isn't she eating anything?_

No one even bothered to see what was wrong with her. She just sat there, head in her arms, ignoring everyone. Zoro was a tad concerned. At 1:15 lunch was over so everyone got up and threw their trays away and walked out of the cafiteria. Sabrina was the last one out. Zoro watched her as she walked up the stairs to her locker.

_That girl makes me wonder..._


	3. End of The Day

End of The Day

It was last period and Zoro had Social Studies. He always nodded off in that class and he never answered any questions. He usually got detention in that class because of his behavior. And as luck would have it, he had Sabrina in that class. She didn't really answer any questions either. But that was because of shyness and she was afraid that the other students would call her stupid.

"Zoro! Stop nodding off to sleep! You're going to detention after class!"

"Whatever. I have nothing to worry about. I have no parents. I live by myself. So go ahead and call my house. Ain't no one gonna be there."

Everyone laughed at Zoro's comment. Not Sabrina though. She didn't get detention for HER behavior because this was the first time she was in school EVER. She never went to elementary school, middle school, or even junior high school. When the class was over everyone made their way to their lockers, as Zoro made his way to the detention room.

At the lockers...

"Ha ha, hey everybody. Let's lock the freak in Roronoa Zoro's locker!" James yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in agreement.

They suddenly grabbed Sabrina, making her drop her books, and they brought her over to Zoro's locker. They were able to open it without putting in a combination because before Zoro left for class he already put it in. (**People in my school do that so when they get to their lockers before or after lunch, or at the end of the day they won't have to put in the combination.) **The kids shoved Sabrina into the locker with great force and finally got her in there. They immediately closed to locker and started laughing. They got their books they needed to take home and left the school laughing.

At the detenion room...

"Ok Mr. Roronoa Zoro. You can leave now. Go to your locker and then go home!"

"Finally I get to go home. Detention teachers suck."

"JUST GO!"

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a bunch."

Zoro got up from his chair and walked out of the room. He walked to his locker and he saw Sabrina's books sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey... Those are that girl's books. What are they doing on the floor?" he asked himself.

Then Zoro heard noises coming from his locker. He walked over to it, enterd the combination, then opened the door. Sabrina popped out and hit the floor with a **THUD!**

**-So how're you guys liking it so far? -**


	4. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

_NANI!?!?!? THEY LOCKED HER IN MY LOCKER!?!?!?_

Stuff in the locker had cut Sabrina's arms.

"Hey... You're bleeding... You should get some help..." Zoro said.

Sabrina was panting. She looked at Zoro, a look of disbelief on her face.

"What?"

"Just go away! Why don't you just act like all the others did!"

Zoro was kinda shocked at what he heard, Then, tears started to swell up in Sabrina's eyes.

"I'm not like them. I want to help you."

"Go away!"

"No!"

"Just go! Go away and leave me alone!"

"No! I'm going to help you! Please let me help you!"

"No! **Sob sob sob. Sob sob sob sob sob. **Just go away!"

Zoro's heart grew a little bit tender as he watched Sabrina cry.

"Please... Let me help you. I just want to help you... Maybe I should take you home. W-w-where do you live?" he asked.

"I don't live anywhere! **Sob sob. Choke. Sob sob sob.** I just live in an alley!" Sabrina answered.

"Oh... That's terrible... Alright let me take you home. To my house. I live by myself, so no one else is there."

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Please! Let me help you! You need help!"

"Just go away!"

Sabrina stood up on her feet. She was shaking. She ran out of the school.

"WAIT!!!"

Zoro ran after her. He chased her all around the town. He was very surprised at how fast she was. He couldn't keep up with her.

"Huff... huff... huff.. huff... WAIT!" he called out.

But Sabrina didn't listen to Zoro. She kept running, and soon, she was out of Zoro's sight.

"Dammit... I'm gonna go look for her... I HAVE to!"


	5. Car Accident

**The Car Accident**

Zoro looked for Sabrina all afternoon. He couldn't find her.

_Dammit... It's night time now... Where the hell could she have gone!_

Zoro was walking along the sidewalk when he saw her. Sabrina turned around and saw him. She took off running.

"God dammit girl wait!" Zoro yelled.

He of course chased after her. He ran and he ran and he ran and he ran. Sabrina stayed in Zoro's sight, but Zoro wasn't fast enough to reach her. But he didn't give up. He chased her through the sidewalk, down an alley, and through crowds of people.

_Now that I think about it, this whole thing seems kinda stupid. I'm chasing a girl with cat ears and ankle-length white hair and I don't even know her name!_

Zoro chased Sabrina to an intersection. She ran across the street without looking. A car's headlights shined on her and the car sped towards her. She was terrified. The car smashed into her. She was sent flying.


	6. Living Together

**Living Together**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Zoro yelled.

Sabrina landed hard on the concrete and the car screeched to a halt. Zoro ran over to Sabrina and kneeled down next to her. She was unconscious. She was bleeding a lot. Zoro held her head up with one of his hands.

_No... This is my fault! If I hadn't chased her she wouldn't have run out into the street and that car wouldn't have hit her! Dammit..._

People started coming over to them to see if Sabrina was ok.

"Go away! I'm taking her home! She'll be fine! Just go away!" Zoro exclaimed.

The people backed off. Zoro took Sabrina into his arms and carried her. He started walking down the street that led to his house. He stopped a second and looked at Sabrina's face.

_Wow... She's... beautiful..._

Zoro shaked his head and continued walking. Sabrina's blood was dripping onto Zoro's hands and arms as he carried her.

_Damn... She's getting worse... I have to get her home and quick so I can take care of her... She might not want my help but dammit I'm gonna give it to her!_

Zoro walked to his house and opened the door. He closed it behind him and gently layed Sabrina down on the floor.

"I'll get some stuff out of my medicine cabinet. I have some stuff in there that will help you." he told her.

Zoro walked into the kitchen and opened the medical cabinet. He took out some peroxide, cotton balls, bandages, some cold water, and an ice pack. He walked back into the living room where he had left Sabrina. He put some peroxide onto the cotton balls and dabbed Sabrina's wounds with them. Then he dabbed them with some cold water and bandaged them. He then picked Sabrina up and carried her into the guest room. He gently layed her onto the bed. Zoro pulled a blanket over Sabrina and held the ice pack to her head. **(When she hit the concrete she hit her head off it it really hard and she had a bump on her head.) **Zoro had a look of extreme concern on his face.

_I hope she'll be ok..._

"Don't worry girl... I'll stay here with you. I'd feel safer if you lived with me, seeing as though you have no place to really call home. I know you can't hear me right now, but I think those kids are really wrong about you. I think you're very cute and beautiful..." Zoro whispered.

Zoro flipped over the ice pack to the other side and held it to Sabrina's bump on her head.

"God dammit. Her bump is still big."

Sabrina wasn't unconscious anymore, she was now just asleep. She was having a bad dream, and a scared look came onto her face. Zoro saw it.

_Oh no... I think she's having a bad dream... Maybe I should wake her up._

Zoro took the ice pack off of Sabrina's head and put it on the night stand. He slightly shook Sabrina.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Girl wake up! You're having a bad dream wake up!"

Sabrina's eyes flew open. She gasped for breath. She was sweating and her face was red. Zoro was concerned.

"A-a-a-are you ok?"

"Hey... I... remember you... Where... did you take me... Owww..."

"Relax girl. You were hit by a car. I just took you to my house so you could-"

"WHAT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU WERE HIT BY A CAR I COULND'T JUST LEAVE YOU THERE!"

Sabrina tried sitting up, but she flopped back onto the bed.

"Hey! You're in no condition to move right now! You were hit by a car and you are badly injured! Just relax." Zoro said.

"Do I have to listen to you?" Sabrina asked.

"No, but I really think you should." Zoro answered.

Sabrina tried sitting up again. This time she was able to, but barely.

"Are you sure you're ok sitting up?"

"Yeah... Hey... why are you... protecting me like this..."

"W-w-w-well... Umm... Well the t-t-truth is... Well... I think... You're really cute and beautiful. And... I kinda love you."

Sabrina was frozen. Never in her entire life had she ever heard someone utter those words to her. She was absolutely shocked.

"Hey... Are you ok?" Zoro asked.

Sabrina started shaking. Then she started crying.

_NANI!?!? NO! I MADE HER CRY! GOD DAMMIT!_

"No one... has ever told me that! No one had ever told me they loved me! NO ONE!" Sabrina yelled.

She kept shaking and crying. She was scared. Zoro smiled.

"Someone just did." he whispered, pulling Sabrina close to him in a hug.


	7. Forget School!

**Forget School!**

Sabrina rested her head on Zoro's shoulder and cried. Zoro gently rubbed her back.

"It'll be ok. You'll be alright. I'll protect you. Don't worry girl."

"Stop calling me girl! I HAVE a name you know!"

"Well I don't KNOW your name and YOU don't know mine!"

"Good point..."

"Well, my name is Roronoa Zoro."

"My name is... Sabrina Ichico Nikina.."

"Wow."

Sabrina continued to cry as she kept her head on Zoro's shoulder.

"Please Sabrina don't cry... I don't like seeing you cry... Please don't cry..." Zoro said.

Sabrina couldn't help it. She kept crying. Zoro gently caressed her back.

"Just calm down... How are you feeling? How much pain are you in?"

"Alot... It hurts!"

"Shh shh shh shhh... I know I know... You'll be ok... I'll be right here with you... Don't worry Sabrina..."

Sabrina cried herself to sleep in Zoro's arms. He gently layed her back down on the bed and re-placed the blanket onto her body. But Zoro noticed that something wasn't right with her. Her face was red and sweaty. Zoro reached a hand up to her forehead. She was burning up.

_Damn it... That hit from the car must have shocked her immune system... Poor Sabrina._

Zoro took the ice pack off of the nightstand and put it back in the freezer. He took out another one and brought it back to the guest room. He gently held it to Sabrina's forehead. She shivered at the sudden coldness of it. Zoro was extremely worried. And then, he couldn't help it. He fell asleep. Luckily, the ice pack stayed on Sabrina's forehead. Zoro didn't wake up until it was 5:30 in the afternoon the next morning.

"Damn... I slept a long time... Oh no Sabrina... I think her fever grew... **yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwn. **I better get another ice pack for her forehead..." he said.

Zoro took the ice pack off of Sabrina's forehead and put it back in the freezer. Then he took out a new one and walked back into the room. He gently placed the ice pack onto Sabrina's forehead. And then, the phone rang. Zoro answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Roronoa Zoro! Why weren't you in school today!"

"Well I was-"

"Don't try to tell me you're sick because yesterday you were just fine!"

"NO I WASN'T SICK I WAS TAKING CARE OF SABRINA SHE WAS HIT BY A CAR LAST NIGHT AND SHE HAS A FEVER!"

"That is not excuse for skipping school! You're in big trouble mister!"

"WELL THEN FORGET SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING ANYMORE!!!"

"Well good! Now without you this school can actually get a good reputation!"

"And Sabrina isn't coming anymore either because the little bastards that go to that school only make fun of her!"

Zoro slammed the phone down onto the receiver. He was pissed off. And then, he heard Sabrina waking up.


	8. Someone To Love

**Someone To Love**

"Sabrina... Are you alright? Did I wake you?" Zoro asked, walking into the room and over to the bed.

"No... Did you go to school...? Why didn't you wake me up...?"

"No... No no I didn't go... We're not going anymore... I just told them that on the phone... And they don't care at all. They are actually happy..."

Sabrina put her head down.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"I've never ever been to school before... No elementary, no middle, no junior high nothing. I start high school and it doesn't even take me a day to fuck it up!" Sabrina answered, starting to cry.

Zoro's heart grew soft. He sat down on the bed and hugged Sabrina.

"No you didn't fuck anything up. That school is a bad school people don't care about other people there. It's a bad place to go. I know because I've made the mistake of going there since 9th grade. Please don't cry. Please, Sabrina please. Don't cry. I love you and I don't like it when you cry." he said.

Sabrina started shivering. Zoro layed her down and put a blanket over her.

"Shh shh shh... It's ok.. Don't cry. Please don't cry. Everything's gonna be ok. Just rest. You're sick and you need to rest. Please stop crying. You'll be ok. School isn't important. Just relax."

And then, Zoro kissed her. Sabrina's eyes grew wide. Then she relaxed and kissed him back.

"I... I love you... Roronoa Zoro..."

**The End**

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like it! **


End file.
